


Способ укрощения

by Rubin_Red



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждение: даб-кон. Скорее всего, ООС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способ укрощения

Он никогда не делал этого сам, но всегда наблюдал. Сидя в кресле, чуть откинувшись назад, пил чертов коньяк и смотрел. В глазах никогда не отражалось даже искры возбуждения, лишь холодный отстраненный интерес ученого, препарирующего живую лягушку - она еще дергается, когда острый скальпель рассекает ее кожу. На самом деле, Эрик предпочел бы скальпель, с ним бы он справился. Даже если бы пришлось пустить его в себя, в свою плоть. Но нет. Никакого металла, только двое бесстрастных солдат, крепко удерживающих его на месте, и третий - трахающий безвольное тело. Сил сопротивляться почти нет, ярость уже тоже приглушилась. Хотя нет… Скорее, она концентрируется, собирается внутри, свиваясь в тугой комок чистой энергии. Эрик это чувствует.  
Доктор Шмидт кивает своим прихвостням, и они отступают, но не тот, третий, что причиняет боль, буквально выворачивая наизнанку.  
\- Ты знаешь, что должен сделать, - Шмидт делает паузу, вздыхает, будто находится на скучнейшем спектакле. - Это может продолжаться бесконечно.  
Эрик хочет ответить, прежде всего выкрикнуть проклятие, а потом отправить ту злополучную монету прямо нацисту в лоб. Она пройдет словно нож сквозь мягкое масло, прочерчивая путь внутри его извращенного мозга. Когда-нибудь… Когда-нибудь он непременно это сделает.  
В тот вечер, один из тысячи бесконечных, наполненных практически непрерывной болью, Эрик так и не смог выполнить приказ. Потом у него стало получаться. Его дрессировали, натаскивали, лепили из него монстра. Конечно, это Эрик понял много позже. О, у него было достаточно времени все обдумать. Доктор всегда находил новый способ причинения боли, унижения.  
Боль и ярость. Боль и ярость.

 

И Эрик чувствует как в нем поднимается сила, как она проходит по всему телу, искрясь, покалывая в кончиках пальцев жаркими иголками.  
\- Не смей этого делать! - в руках крошится мелкими осколками стакан, ему даже оборачиваться не нужно, потому что в глазах Чарльза наверняка ни грана раскаяния - Эрик уверен. У Ксавье просто напрочь отсутствует чувство самосохранения или он не опасается удара со стороны Леншерра.  
\- Ты не должен это культивировать в себе. Позволь мне…  
\- Нет!  
В Чарльза летит тяжелое бра с позолотой, но он уворачивается. Эрик слышит тяжелый удар о стену и снова звон осколков.  
\- Эрик, - начинает Чарльз, - успокойся.  
\- Ты не будешь рыться в моих мозгах, я тебе не один из твоих детишек, заглядывающих с преданностью в твои такие честные глаза, - Эрик поднимается, отряхивая брюки от осколков и остатков бренди, которое ему так и не дал допить Чарльз.  
"Эрик, не позволяй этой ненависти заполнить тебя", - раздается в голове, и Эрик резко взмахивает рукой - Чарльза припечатывает спиной к стене тяжелой кованой каминной решеткой. Еще миг и у его горла замирает нож для бумаг - Чарльз и не подозревал, что кабинет настолько опасная комната. Страха нет почему-то, хотя кажется, что вокруг Эрика сгущается воздух и вот-вот произойдет взрыв. Лезвие в опасной близости от горла отливает золотом, бликует, истончается, превращаясь в остро отточенное оружие. На краткий миг все же мелькает искра страха.  
\- Может, это тебе стоит успокоиться, Чарльз, - Эрик подходит близко, каминная решетка еще сильнее вжимается в тело, сдавливая диафрагму - дышать становится все сложнее. Но сдаваться Ксавье не собирается, он расслабляется и снова в голове Эрика раздается голос, уверенный и спокойный: "Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Отпусти свою боль. Отпусти…"  
\- Что ты знаешь о боли? - Леншерр усмехается, игнорируя возможность разговаривать мысленно. Этот чертов Чарльз никак не успокоится, ему обязательно нужно все сделать по-своему. Злость не утихает, наоборот - усиливается.  
"Я хочу помочь", - Чарльз успокаивающей прохладой проходится внутри. Эрик встряхивает головой, будто возможно этим вытрясти оттуда Чарльза.  
\- Убирайся из моей головы!  
Нож задрожал и впился в кожу, по шее потекла тоненькая струйка крови.  
"Нет, Эрик. Доверься мне. Я помогу", - Чарльз резко выдыхает - решетка отлетает в сторону, а нож с гулким стуком падает на паркет, но теперь с силой вжимается Эрик, притискивая к стене, будто хочет вдавить в нее. Сосредоточиться становится сложно, потому что от Леншерра исходит такая бешеная энергия, буквально накрывая их обоих жаркими, душными волнами. Эрик почти рычит, перехватывает руки напрягшегося под ним мужчины. Мысли тут же принимают совсем иной оборот, он втирается между ног Чарльза, возбуждение требует выхода. Немедленно. И так будет даже лучше.  
\- Нет! - дергается Ксавье. - Не смей!  
\- Что, уже не так спокоен? Ты же рассмотрел меня, препарировал, чертов профессор! Теперь моя очередь.  
Чарльз пытается вырваться, бороться, пробраться в мысли и послать сигнал, но не получается. Сбитое дыхание горячит кожу шеи, запястья перехвачены жесткими пальцами, а между ног горячо и твердо.  
\- Я сказал "нет"!  
\- А я сказал "да", - Эрик смеется, тихо и как-то урчаще. Ярость его поутихла, сублимируясь в темное и вязкое желание, Чарльз это ощущает каждой клеточкой своего тела. Эрик быстро разворачивает его лицом к стене, и теперь в задницу упирается возбужденный член Эрика, отделенный только несколькими слоями тонкой ткани, что не является такой уж преградой. Чарльз на миг замирает, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы собраться с силами и дать отпор, хотя бы ментальный. У него должно получиться. Нельзя позволить всему этому зайти далеко.  
А горячие ладони, уже забираются под рубашку, проходятся по ребрам, задевают соски.  
\- Эрик, не делай этого, - голос уже почти просительный.  
\- Прошу, скажи это еще… - несколько движений, имитирующих то, что вот-вот произойдет, пока же - всего лишь прелюдия, разогрев перед основным действом.  
\- Эри-ик… - выдавливает Чарльз и закусывает губу, когда по затылку проходится язык, оставляя влажный след, а проворные пальцы расстегивают ремень, ширинку. Одной рукой Эрику делать это неудобно, хочется оглаживать оголяющуюся кожу обеими ладонями, сминать, оставляя синяки. И через миг металлический остов бра, валяющийся неподалеку, золотыми наручниками обхватывает запястья, надежно фиксируя Ксавье.  
"Ты ведь можешь контролировать свою силу, даже когда тебя ярость не захлестывает черной волной", - раздается в голове Эрика.  
"А ты можешь меня остановить", - "звучит" в ответ. Чарльз понимает, что может, нужно просто… Но он ничего не делает. Брюки опутывают щиколотки, стреноживая, ягодицы обдает прохладным воздухом. Эрик наконец обеими ладонями обхватывает задницу мужчины, разводит половинки, будто пытается растянуть таким способом.  
\- Открой рот, - два пальца пытаются проникнуть сквозь сжатые губы, и Чарльз послушно засасывает, облизывает, увлажняет. - Да…  
И через миг два пальца проходятся между ягодиц и входят, довольно резко, причиняя боль, продираясь внутрь. Там горячо и узко - Эрик стонет и судорожно расстегивает свою ширинку, достает налитой член, который уже пульсирует от невыносимого желания оказаться в тесноте этого тела, что так бесстыдно распластано перед ним. Сил терпеть почти не осталось. Нужно! Прямо сейчас! Немного увлажнить себя, и туда - внутрь, в жар, засадить настолько глубоко, насколько возможно.  
\- Давай, Чарльз, расслабься. Я чувствую, что ты хочешь этого не меньше меня.  
И едва Ксавье собирается возразить, как ладонь Эрика обхватывает его возбужденный член, чуть подрачивая, напрочь сметая любые готовые было сорваться возражения. Тело не обманывает, оно зачастую гораздо более искреннее, нежели лживый язык или мысли. И Чарльз отпускает себя, он расслабляется, позволяя Эрику входить все глубже, насаживается сам, подается на твердую плоть. Ладони сжимают бедра, не давая сделать хоть одно неверное движение, как будто это вообще возможно. А язык Эрика вылизывает шею, подбирает капельки крови, оставленные острым лезвием.  
\- Извращенец, - шепчет Чарльз, практически выстанывая это слово, его с каждым движением вжимает щекой в стену. Он пытается представить себе как выглядит со стороны, с отпяченной задницей, которую жестко натягивает Эрик. Член уже готов взорваться, но Эрик пережимает его у основания:  
\- Не смей, не сейчас.  
Как он вообще почувствовал, что финал близок? Кто из них эмпат? Чарльз закусывает губу, в шею впиваются зубы, пальцы еще крепче сжимают бедра. Эрик чувствует приближение оргазма - он словно лавина надвигается темной стеной, дышать становится все трудней, будто легкие уменьшились в несколько раз и просто не способны больше выполнять свою функцию. Чарльз под ним напряжен, словно натянутая струна, ладони стиснуты в кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Двигаться становится труднее. Но разве это может остановить то жаркое и темное, надвигающееся на обоих с неотвратимостью стихии.  
Эрик перехватывает шею Чарльза, впиваясь в губы, кусая их, с силой, мощным толчком вжимает в стену. Чарльз боли не чувствует, хотя какой-то частью понимает, что возбужденным членом проезжается по стене, и это просто обязано отдаться болью. Однако именно в этот момент их накрывает, сильно, мощно. Кто-то из них взрыкивает, словно зверь, а может оба сразу.  
Эрик отстраняется от расслабленного Чарльза, опускается на пол, без сил прислоняется спиной к стене.  
\- Черт, - Чарльз пытается вырвать руки из удерживающих их скоб.  
\- Может, стоит оставит тебя так… - лениво размышляет Эрик, но тут же оковы освобождают руки Ксавье, и тот со стоном опускается рядом. - Больше не станешь копаться в моих мозгах.  
\- Хм, - потирает Чарльз запястья, стараясь устроиться на жестком полу поудобнее. По крайней мере, придется подождать пока задница заживет, думает он, прикрывая глаза, чтобы спрятать отблеск мыслей - Эрик каким-то чудом умудряется считывать их, угадывать то, что даже сам Чарльз не рискует вытащить на свет божий. Такой способ усмирения бешеной ярости ему, в общем-то, понравился, хотя это был новый опыт. Стоит еще повторить как-нибудь. А может даже и не один раз.

 

Июнь, 2011.


End file.
